


Acorde mayor

by florgi



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: (solo un poco de angst), Alternate Universe, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Raoul trae una manta en sus hombros que aferra con fuerza y Alfred está a punto de dejar todo para sumar a esa pequeña defensa la cobertura de sus propios brazos. Pero sabe que Raoul ha caminado hasta allí para oírle tocar. O componer, para ser más precisos.





	Acorde mayor

**Author's Note:**

> Culpo a Alex por la existencia de este fic y por eso también se lo dedico. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> [Publicado también en Wattpad]

Las notas llenan el espacio de la sala donde de otra forma reinaría el perfecto silencio. Afuera la tarde muere lentamente y deja un rastro de luz naranja que se cuela por las ventanas en ases alargados que se estiran perezosos por el suelo. Detrás vendrá la noche y el frío típico de diciembre en Barcelona. Alfred equivoca la nota y vuelve a empezar, encontrando el mismo obstáculo en el mismo lugar. Detiene la marcha de sus manos ansiosas y ojea la partitura frente a él. Le toma un par de segundos reconocer entre todas sus correcciones la melodía que había considerado por última vez como “definitiva” y retoma la frase tal vez un poco más confuso que antes.  

Cuando Raoul entra a la sala Alfred no deja de tocar pero su atención se centra en el camino de su novio. El otro muchacho apenas hace ruido mientras avanza con pasos lentos hasta el piano, pero Alfred siempre sabe encontrarle aunque se mueva en completo silencio por el piso que comparten casi desde que se conocieron. Espera paciente con las manos sobre las teclas, repitiendo unos pocos acordes buscando una combinación que le guste para el estribillo. Suspira cuando su novio al fin se sienta hecho un ovillo a su lado y deja un beso en su frente.

Raoul trae una manta en sus hombros que aferra con fuerza y Alfred está a punto de dejar todo para sumar a esa pequeña defensa la cobertura de sus propios brazos. Pero sabe que Raoul ha caminado hasta allí a pesar de preferir estar en la cama para oírle tocar. O componer, para ser más precisos. Por eso Alfred vuelve a ponerse manos a la obra, retomando su canción naciente desde el principio, equivocando algunas notas y cambiando la letra sobre la marcha, siempre con un ojo y un oído pendientes de Raoul.

 

Raoul se pega cuanto puede a Alfred y cierra los ojos, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de su novio  y al mismo tiempo embriagándose con la música que brota de las manos de Alfred. No le importa que la melodía dé saltos repentinos, o que se repitan frases una y mil veces hasta encontrar la rima (o asonancia) adecuada. No hay nada que Raoul disfrute más que ser testigo de Alfred creando música. Al principio llegaba hasta a sentir celos de aquella simbiosis entre artista y obra, pero con el tiempo había descubierto el privilegio de poder compartir aquellos momentos tan íntimos y exclusivos de Alfred y su arte.  

Raoul se pierde en el trabajo de Alfred y deja que la melodía dubitativa por momentos lo purifique de todos sus fantasmas. Deja que la suave voz de su novio arrastre toda la tristeza como la corriente de un río, dejándolo mojado y muerto de frío pero limpio. Deja que el nacimiento de esa canción le sirva como resurgimiento propio y por este paralelismo, se permite sentir que es el mismo Alfred quien le está insuflando energías para salir al mundo, como lo hace con su canción al aumentarle el tempo y agregarle acordes alegres que cambian el humor de la melodía.

-Me gustaba más el acorde anterior.

Alfred lo mira y Raoul tiene esa sensación de que su novio descubre en él maravillas que no cree posibles que existan en su persona. También nota la preocupación en las ojeras y la cautela en los ojos que recorren con premura su rostro asegurándose de que todo está bien. Raoul siente un pinchazo de culpa y agradece internamente que Alfred sepa entenderlo y cuidarlo. Las palabras no parecen suficientes para decirle nada de eso, por lo que Raoul resuelve agradecerle con un breve roce de sus labios.

-¿Cuál acorde, amor?

Raoul estira las manos con cuidado para que la manta alrededor de sus hombros no caiga al suelo y toca el acorde al que hacía referencia. Alfred lo mira con una sonrisa que podría derretir el corazón más frío y en lugar de responderle, vuelve a besar a Raoul con mucho cariño y con mucho cuidado, como si fuera a romperse. Se separa lentamente, dejando un último pico sobre sus labios, y luego toca la melodía con el acorde que Raoul sugirió. Los dos sonríen a las teclas al notar el hermoso resultado. Alfred se apresura a tomar nota de esa nueva idea en su sufrida partitura y luego vuelve a concentrarse en Raoul.

-¿Mejor?

-Como se puede.

Alfred acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza y Raoul se maravilla ante el tacto de la mano de Alfred sobre su incipiente barba, producto más que nada del descuido. Cierra los ojos para disfrutar más del mimo e inclina la cabeza como buscando que la caricia durara eternamente. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada de Alfred que es cálida como siempre pero que además le abriga y le hace sentir protegido.

Alfred finalmente lo abraza y lo estrecha tanto contra su cuerpo que Raoul termina sentado sobre su regazo en un precario equilibrio, hechos un lío de extremidades, mantas y besos.

-Sabes que yo estoy aquí. Siempre.

No hacr falta preguntarlo ni sugerirlo. Alfred lo afirma y Raoul sabe que lo dice con sinceridad.

Esconde su cara aún más en el cuello de Alfred y deposita un suave beso en la piel cálida antes de murmurar “lo sé” con sus labios rozando su garganta. Alfred aprieta aún más su cuerpo entre sus brazos y Raoul vuelve a tener la certeza que todo en el mundo tiene solución mientras ellos lo enfrenten juntos.


End file.
